User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 13 - Ambush
*The scene opens on an overlook above the path where those being escorted are sat. We see three new figures stood there. The middle one seems to be in charge* Man 1: And you're sure this is a convoy from him? Man 2: Yes sir Man 1: You know what happened last time you were wrong Randy? I had to answer government questions for weeks...how was I to know they were hikers and not spy's... Randy: It's them sir...I recognise some of the men... Man 3: So do I.... Man 1: Fair enough....Isaac go take up position a bit further down Isaac: Yes sir *Isaac runs off as the central man takes out a large sniper rifle* Man 1: Lets get this show on the road *The scene changes to Tiger and Evol, who are stood outside the gates awkwardly* Tiger: I guess we just set off... Evol: I guess...did anyone actually tell you what our mission was? Tiger: No...but I'm sure we will find our "destiny" Evol: Haha *The two start walking* Evol: We really don't know much about each other...should we talk about that? Tiger: There's not much to tell...I've been working with Coupe ever since I can remember... Evol: How long is that? Tiger: About 20 years...we've been together a long time... Evol: That is a long time...I've known Xim 13 years... Tiger: And you've been alone all that time? Evol: Well no...there were others...they are gone now... Tiger: Im sorry... Evol: It's fine...we were in a risky business... Tiger: Tell me about it...you wouldn't believe the amount of friends ive seen die... Evol: I guess that's partly why we stay so alone Tiger: Wise decision.... *The two carry on walking when the path branches off in two* Tiger: Which way do you think we go? Evol: Up... Tiger: Why is that? Evol: Because then we can get a view across the whole valley... Tiger: I guess you're right... *The two go left and soon they turn a corner and Evol walks straight into someone* Evol: Ow... Isaac: Sorry...I didn't mean to get in the way... Tiger: It's fine...do you work for the Silent One? Isaac: Do you? Tiger: ... Evol: No...we don't... Isaac: Thats good Tiger: Is it? Isaac: Are you lost? Evol: Yeah... Isaac: You should come with me... *Isaac starts walking back up the hill with them and the scene returns to Randy and the other guy* Man 1: Right....I can hit them from here... Randy: Why are we attacking them unprovoked? Man 1: To send a message...everyone must die... Randy: Ok.... Man 1: Just go get Isaac... *The scene is now with Thatch, Dragon, Tov and Strator who are sat a few metres away from the others* Strator: No Thatch...my hand is stronger than yours... Thatch: Damnit... Tov: Why are you so good at this? Strator: Practice...Dragon, it's your turn to check up on them... Dragon: do I have to? Tov: Yeah...I went last time... Dragon: Fine *Dragon stands and walks across to the other group. Noah is sat slightly aside from the others, not knowing anyone there* Piet: One of them is coming over.... Fire: Be nice... Piet: He killed Nixon CW: Piet... Piet: No CW...I will not let it go... A6: Dude... *Suddenly there's the sound of a gun firing and Dragon crumples to the floor* Tov: Dragon! No! Strator: Shit! Everyone get to cover! *Strator pulls Tov and Thatch behind a rock as Noah and Fire dive behind another and another shot is heard. This time A6 crumples* Piet: No..... CW: Piet! *CW, Nail, BreZ and Maven are hiding behind a different rock and Piet soon joins them* Piet: A6.... CW: We have to mourn him later...right now it's important we keep going... Maven: Indeed...come on.... Nail: I can't take BreZ any further...you three go on *Fire and Noah run across to them* Fire: We will stay with Nail Piet: Good...Maven...CW...we need to go... *The three dodge out and start running, just as they get out of sight another shot is heard* Nail: Shit Fire: Who do you think that was? Noah: Well im sure as hell not going to check... Fire: I hope it isn't Maven Nail: Who would attack us? Noah: Maybe it wasn't us they were after...maybe they wanted the other four... Fire: In which case A6 died for them... Nail: No one tell Piet... Noah: Of course Fire: Deal *Strator, Thatch and Tov suddenly duck behind the rock* Thatch: There isn't very many of you... Nail: Three of us decided to push on... Strator: Shit.... Noah: What's so bad? Strator: They will have the rest of the road covered.... Thatch: Why did we even stop here? Tov: Me and....you know...we got a message to stay here... Strator: Show me it *Tov passes him some paper* Strator: This is a forgery... Noah: What does that mean? Nail: This attack..was planned... Strator: We have to warn the others... Nail: others? Thatch: the other groups... Strator: Noah...Thatch...you two come with me...the rest of you, stay here and try to not get shot Fire: Good advice... *The scene changes completely as Baron stumbles out of the cave. Shoop, Damaster and Sierra are outside waiting* Shoop: What happened? Baron: He told me some stuff...I know how we get to the Silent One Sierra: How? Baron: We need to find a guy called Bob Damaster: Not possible...he's been missing for years... Sierra: Well if it's what the oracle said... Damaster: I can take you to his old camp....it's this way *Damaster guides them up the path* Damaster: Bob used to have a tribe up here...a gang I suppose...legend has it that he came to the city with the original group... Baron: He's one of the 8? Damaster: No....but each one of the eight had another come with them...Bob was in that group...they weren't as powerful but most of them were pretty deadly... Sierra: So what's he doing out here? Damaster: He left his group after disagreeing with the leader...no ones entirely sure why...but he now leads a Gang of bandits here in the mountains Shoop: Is he dangerous? Damaster: As I said, he hasn't been seen in years...his bandits still live up here though...preying on travellers...we better watch out... *Suddenly there's a blinding light and a man is stood about 20 metres in front of them when it fades* Baron: Devil? Devil: Yes Baron....it is me... Baron: How are you here? Devil: I have been sent to find her...the one I love... Sierra: Maaike isn't here... Devil: I fear that is true...come closer my friends *Devil and Sierra hesitate but Damaster and Shoop walk forward* Baron: When you say sent...who by? Devil: My masters...you have already seen the fate of my killer, Baron... Damaster: Killer? Baron: TJ... Devil: yes....he was punished and I wa rewarded...I guard the entrance to the Promised World...to eternal happiness Shoop: it can't really be you... *Shoop reaches out to touch Devil, as he does he crumbles to dust on the floor and Damaster jumps away quickly* Sierra: Shoop! Damaster: What did you do to him? Devil: Sent him to happiness.... *Devil fades away leaving the group stunned* Sierra: Shoop... Damaster: I can't believe it... Baron: We need to keep moving... Sierra: Baron...what about Kari... Baron: we need to tell her...I need to tell her I couldn't save Shoop...and the quicker we get this mission over with the better... Man 1: You three...put your hands in the air *The scene changes to the main group, moving down the tunnel carefully, walking in small groups* Lab: Who's the prisoner? Accordion: His name's Cam... Lab: he's the mercenary who followed us? Accordion: Thats the one Gizmo: He's a funny figure...very quiet yet...somehow...off putting Lab: I could tell Accordion: Gizmo...shouldn't you go check ahead and see what the situation is? Gizmo: No.... Accordion: You can leave me and Lab alone... Gizmo: Oh...ok... *Gizmo runs off, leaving Lab and Accordion on their own* Lab: Erm.... Accordion: What's wrong? Lab: Nothing... Accordion: Thats good Cam: Your shoe lace is untied Accordion: Cam! I thought we were alone Cam: Nope Accordion: Can we be? Cam: Speed said we should be in groups of at least 3...since he's with Batman and Maaike I thought I'd come over here Accordion: Thanks.... Cam: Don't mention it Accordion: Grrr... Lab: Chill guys... Cam: If you want I can go see if Speed wants to swap Lab: It's fine... *Suddenly a gunshot is heard and Lab clutches at his shoulder* Accordion: Lab! Cam: Get down! *Cam pulls Accordion and Lab to the ground as another bullet flies over their head* Cam: Lab! Your gun! *Lab passes Cam his gun and the three move to the side of the passage. Speed is using the shadows to sneak up on the shooters whilst the others are cowering* Lab: Can you see them? Cam: No...they're in shadow... Man 1: We know you're there...drop all your weapons and surrender yourselves to CE... Lab: Shit... Accordion: CE? Lab: A bad guy...he held me and others prisoner for a while... Man 1: We don't want to have to kill you Man 2: Thats a lie Man 1: Shut it Llama Man 3: Heroin! Lab: What the fuck is happening? *Another bullet flies down and Noob falls backwards* Cam: Shit... Man 1: Did I tell you to fire, Billy? *L4S jumps out at them and starts firing* Man 1: Run! Llama: on it Billy: Drugs! *Theres a gunshot and L4S collapses in pain* Lab: Speed! *Lab gets up and stumbles over to him* Speed: L-lab? Lab: It's me, Speed Speed: I don't think I'm gonna make it... Lab: You will...you must...I won't let you die...not like Tux Speed: Shhhhh if I die...tell Sierra something.... Lab: Tell her what? Speed: Tell her....that im sorry... Lab: Speed.... Speed: Im sorry to you too, Lab....so, so sorry.... Lab: You can't go.... Speed: Keep them safe...always... *Speed goes quiet and cold* Lab: No...no...no Accordion: Lab... Batman: He died how he would have wanted....a hero to the end *Batman takes Speed's gun and fires three times into the air* Batman: Come on...before those three come back... Lab: Im sorry Speed...I should have saved you *The scene changes and the three attackers are on the surface, panting* Llama: We hit three of them Man 1: We were meant to get them all... Llama: Don't beat yourself up over it, LAF...we will just Attack them later... LAF: You're right... Billy: Cocaine! LAF: Shut up Billy.... *The scene changes again. Wach is sat on a stone with Sant, Mind, Four, Basalt and Flare beneath him* Flare: Tell us again what you are doing? Wach: Ive received word that there may be bandits in the mountains...for that reason we are unable to continue our journey... Basalt: But where is our journey too? Wach: Whoever pays me the most money... Basalt: You're a mercenary? Wach: I guess you could call me that Flare: So who do you work for at this point in time? Wach: I told you...whoever pays me the most money Flare: That doesn't seem very moral... Wach: Who said I was a moral person? Mind: Being a mercenary is a crime...why shouldn't we just arrest you? Wach: Want a reason? I have a big ass gun Mind: Fair enough... *Three men step out from behind Wach* Man 1: And you will now put that big ass gun down or we will shoot you in the back Flare: Eyes! Phil? Eyes: Be quiet Flare... Phil: I said put it down! *Wach slowly puts the weapon down* Phil: Good...Gabriel go put the hand cuffs on them... *The third man runs forward and puts all but Four in handcuffs* Four: Cool Phil: Hehe...I heard you were back in town, Four...that's what brought me here actually... Four: Dude... Phil: You will pay for what you did to Espeon... Four: I told you...I didn't kill her...I was framed... Phil: Get him on his knees... *Gabriel and Eyes force Four onto his knees* Phil: I'll make you regret the day you ever met Maria *Puts Wach's gun to Four's head* Phil: Bye bye *Pulls the trigger and watches as Four falls onto the floor, blood pouring from his head* Phil: Well with that sorted I guess the rest of you can meet my master Flare: And who is that? Phil: Oh you will see...I'm sure he'll love to meet you Eyes: Phil...they're my friends... Phil: They are our prisoners, Eyes... Eyes: Yes sir... *Eyes and Gabriel lead the group out as the scene fades away, Phil stood over Four's body* Cam: I don't get why I have to stay with you... *a light flickers on screen and shows Cam, Maaike and Gizmo sat in the tunnel* Maaike: Because it got dark and we got separated from the group Cam: I meant why I have to satay with your whole group of losers Maaike: Slice died for you...show some appreciation... Cam: Make me Maaike: You infuriating little.... Cam: Someone is trying to kill this group off...Slice...MSV...Noob...Speed...when will we be killed? And how do they know where we are? Gizmo: He makes a good point...maybe we aren't safe... Maaike: Batman is getting us to safety...it will be fine... Cam: I hope so.... *Suddenly the light comes back on and a hooded figure is stood in front of them* ???: Come with me.... Maaike: What? Gizmo: Who are you? ???: I am the one who is going to save you three from the hit men who are following behind you Cam: Shìt! ???: Now follow *The hooded figure walks away and the others follow as they walk into the darkness we hear a voice* Damaster: Get your hands off me! *Lights come back in to show Damaster, Baron and Sierra being escorted into a large hut* Baron: Damaster....calm down Sierra: Yeah...last thing we want is to get shot... Damaster: Fine... *The sniper from earlier is sat on a throne with Randy and Isaac stood next to him and Tiger and Evol stood to one side* Man 1: Who do you bring me today, Kaze? Kaze: 3 people we found in the mountains...another one died just as we turned up... Man 1: That is regrettable...would you like something to drink you three? Damaster: No! Baron: Thank you...that would be wonderful... Man 1: Good...Amon...Kaze...Jag...you're all dismissed...I think Predict and Alpha have got some stew cooking...go get some for yourselves...Randy...go get some of Weavile's special stock please *The four mentioned leave the room leaving Isaac, Baron, Sierra, Damaster, Tiger and Evol alone with the leaser* Baron: May I ask who you are adressing? Man 1: You may Baron: ok... Man 1: Go ahead Baron: Erm...what is your name? Man 1: I am Bobdave, Lord of the Mountains Damaster: Not possible... Bob: People thought me to be dead...I am very much alive Baron: We can see that Bob: Now sit...you must be weary from your journey... Baron: Indeed we are... *Randy re-enters the hut with a few bottles of besr* Bob: Drink with us Damaster: With pleasure Bob: Welcome to my tribe...I'm sorry about your friend... Baron: He's in a better place now.... Bob: I hope so Damaster: This is your tribe? Bob: Yes...we set up here after I left my former master's services Damaster: I have been to this place many times...how come I haven't seen you? Bob: You haven't looked properly before... Baron: Why do you live here? Bob: a disagreement... Sierra: Who with? Bob: The person you seek...you want me to direct you to him...I was told of this? Baron: By who? Bob: A traveller...he said he was a survivor...of an AWC attack.. Baron: What was his name? Bob: He called himself Avenger... Sierra: He was with Mike... Baron: You don't think he's here... Sierra: I hope not... Bob: I will take you to the Silent One Baron: Excellent Bob: On one condition... Sierra: What condition? *Bob stands up and smirks* Bob: You fight him for me Next time on Gang Wikifare CW: PIET! Bob: We have a killer on the loose... LAF: Time Llama: To Billy: Heroin! Llama: Billy! You were meant to say die Category:Blog posts